


False Hopes +Baeksoo+

by WifeOfHansolChwe (AnnieChwe)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sad, Sad Byun Baekhyun, Sad and Sweet, Sick Byun Baekhyun, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieChwe/pseuds/WifeOfHansolChwe
Summary: Baekhyun vivía a base de falsas esperanzas
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	1. Delusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739735) by [SummerKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerKisses/pseuds/SummerKisses). 



> La enfermedad de Hanahaki es un padecimiento que nace a partir de un amor unilateral, causando la formación y crecimiento de flores en los pulmones de la persona no correspondida, que tose pétalos en consecuencia (siendo esto cada vez más frecuente). La enfermedad sólo puede ser curada si los sentimientos son correspondidos o por medio de cirugía, pero en esta última los sentimientos son removidos junto con la flor.
> 
> Si el amor no es devuelto y se decide no realizar la operación, las flores que llenan el pecho del paciente eventualmente serán fatales.

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Kyung"- sonrío tímidamente Baekhyun, sus palabras casi como un susurro.

"¿Q-Qué?"- Kyungsoo no sabía que decir, su mejor amigo acababa de confesarse y él estaba lejos de sentir lo mismo por Baek.

"Yo..."- Baekhyun agitó sus manos frente a su rostro rápidamente, la expresión de su amigo había rayado en el horror al escuchar sus palabras. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al darse cuenta de que su amigo no le correspondía, su corazón dolió al pensar que había malentendido el comportamiento y acciones de Kyungsoo con él. Trató de forzar una sonrisa creíble y agito aún más sus manos para darle más validez a lo que estaba por decir.- "No importa si no sientes lo mismo, sólo quería que lo supieras. Tú siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo Kyung"- sabía que por más que quisiera, eso no sería posible, su relación con Kyungsoo jamás volvería a ser igual, se había arruinado. Él la había arruinado.- "Lo siento Kyung"- lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

El menor observó el cambio en el rostro de su amigo y como de herido sonaba aunque hizo lo mejor que pudo por ocultarlo. Sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, sobretodo cuando Baekhyun trató de darle esa sonrisa que siempre hacía para asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Kyungsoo no necesitaba esa sonrisa, no necesitaba esa mirada, ¡maldita sea! Baekhyun era el que estaba herido, Baekhyun era el que debía ser consolado. Se sentía como un maldito al saber que él era la causa de las lágrimas que Baekhyun intentaba detener a toda costa.

Bajo la cabeza tras limpiar sus propias lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas un tono más claro del que se consideraría sano.- "En serio lo siento. Todo está bien Soo, así que sonríe. Siempre luces lindo cuando lo haces"- Baekhyun miro hacia otro lado pero aun así Kyungsoo pudo ver fugazmente el sonrojó que pintó sus mejillas por la vergüenza que le causó decir lo último. Las rebeldes lágrimas siguiendo su camino por las mejillas del mayor.

Baekhyun era una persona solidaria y carismática, siempre amable y dispuesto a ayudar; lo que contrastaba de gran manera con él, que era egoísta, malhumorado y serio la mayoría del tiempo, tal vez por eso se habían convertido en lo que eran, porque se complementaban. Y Kyungsoo estaba harto de ser el lado negativo de los dos, de ningún modo permitiría que se borrara su sonrisa.

"No tienes que sentirlo Baek. No quiero ser tu mejor amigo hyung... Yo también te amo"- dijo para después dirigir su mano por el cuello del castaño y finalmente plantar un cálido beso en los labios contrarios. Al menos no estaba mintiendo del todo. 


	2. Deception

Ninguno de sus amigos se había sorprendido con la noticia de su reciente noviazgo, los demás miembros de EXO habían esperado por años a que ambos se dieran cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, lástima que Kyungsoo no pensara lo mismo.

Todo había sido natural entre ellos desde el primer día, los besos, los abrazos, las manos entrelazadas, las sonrisas y las miradas que se dedicaban el uno al otro. Todo menos los sentimientos del menor por Baekhyun, era demasiado buen actor para que alguien siquiera sospechara.


	3. False

"El concierto estuvo genial pero estoy tan cansado"- exclamó Jongin al tiempo que subían a la camioneta que los llevaría de vuelta a su dormitorio.

"Y que lo digas, hace mucho que no nos presentábamos en Seúl, las fans estaban más emocionadas de lo normal"- un agotado Chanyeol continuó.

"Tal vez fue por qué Yixing por fin pudo volver a estar con nosotros"- observó Sehun, que había sido el más feliz de que su novio regresara de China.

"Lo siento por eso"- contestó un apenado Lay.

"No te preocupes hyung, sabemos lo ocupado que estabas en China. Es sólo que te extrañábamos"- Baekhyun sonrió a su mayor mientras lo abrazaba y se dedicaba a contarle todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia, después de que él y Kyungsoo comenzarán su relación, Yixing había pasado a ocupar el puesto que antes pertenecía al segundo vocalista de EXO.

"Si así están con el regreso de Lay, imagínense lo que pasaría si se enteran de que el Baeksoo es real"- Jongdae por fin intervino haciendo que todos estallaran en risas y dejando a la pareja muy apenada. Baekhyun siguió su conversación con el chino e ignoró los perspicaces comentarios que hacían sus compañeros sin embargo sus mejillas delataban que aún captaba alguna que otra opinión de los chicos. Kyungsoo tan sólo sonrió levemente y se dedicó a dormir el resto del camino. 


	4. Friend

"Deberíamos haber pedido algo de comer, al paso que va Kyungsoo va a incendiar la cocina antes de realmente cocinar algo"- se atrevió a decir Chanyeol para después esquivar la cuchara que iba directo a su rostro.- "¿Ven a lo que me refiero? ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Seguro Baek lo tiene en abstinencia"- susurró lo último.

"Te oí"- Chanyeol se paralizó al escuchar el tétrico tono del pequeño pelinegro, quien lo miraba como si estuviera pensando en las diferentes maneras en que podría matarlo.

"Lo siento"- soltó en un hilo de voz, Kyungsoo sólo se giró y siguió haciendo la comida.- "Eso estuvo cerca"- suspiró, Kyungsoo estaba muy irritable los últimos días.

"Aunque tienes razón, ¿qué demonios le pasa?"- siguió Chen en voz baja, no quería resultar herido por algún instrumento de cocina.

"Él sólo está celoso, desde que Yixing está en Corea, Baek no se ha despegado de él"- contestó Junmyeon sin molestarse en tratar de bajar el volumen de su voz, Kyungsoo jamás le haría nada a su líder.

"Sehun ni siquiera parece notarlo"- intervino Jongin, quien no había querido hablar antes por miedo a enojar a su vengativo hyung.

"Sehun es un idiota"- contestó Chen riendo.- "Y además no es un celoso de mierda como... ¡Auch! ¡Demonios, Kyung! Eso dolió"- un estúpido recipiente de metal acababa de golpearlo.

"Me largo, cocinen ustedes"- salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. No quería aceptarlo pero la verdad le dolía que el chino le estuviera arrebatando su lugar. Pero no era como los demás pensaban, para él Yixing estaba usurpando su lugar como mejor amigo de Baekhyun, no tenía celos por qué le fuera a robar a su novio pero claro que no iba a decir eso.

"¿Ves lo que provocas Jongdae? Ahora tendremos que pedir algo"- se quejó Chanyeol.

"Cállate, que tú empezaste"- contestó aún adolorido por el golpe.

"Calma, saldremos a comer algo"- la tranquila voz del líder los disuadió de pelear más.- "Pero antes, ¿alguien sabe dónde esta Baek? Lo necesitamos si queremos comer el resto del mes"- Jongin apuntó a la habitación que compartían Sehun y Lay.- "Bien". 


	5. Toxic

"¿Y porque yo no puedo ir? Tengo hambre"- el puchero de Baek casi los convenció.

"Porque tú tienes que contentar a Kyungsoo"- sonrío cínicamente Chanyeol.- "Adiós"- le cerró la puerta en la cara.

"¿Porque soy yo el que tiene que arreglar lo que ellos hicieron?"- suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Junmyeon no tengo ganas de hablar".

"Eso está bien, pero yo no soy Junmyeon"- la mirada sorprendida del menor se dirigió hacia la puerta.- "¿Qué pasa Soo? ¿Está todo bien?"- Kyungsoo asintió mientras le hacía señas para que se recostara junto a él, Baek obedeció y se colocó a su lado.- "Esos idiotas se fueron a comer sin nosotros. Tengo hambre"- lloriqueó.

"Cocinare lo que quieras Baekkie"- el apodo escapando naturalmente de sus labios.

"Genial"- se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos por un largo tiempo olvidándose por completo de la comida. "Te amo Kyung"- soltó de improviso.

"Yo también"- mostró su sonrisa más convincente. Se acercó y comenzó a besarlo, no queriendo que el mayor pensara demasiado en la forma tan insípida en que proclamaba su amor.

Estuvieron besándose por largo tiempo hasta que no pudieron más. Sintiéndose cansados de repente, decidieron dormir.

"Descansa jagi"- sonrío somnoliento Baek al dormido Kyungsoo, para después cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños. Ignorando completamente el pétalo que salía de entre sus labios, el primero de muchos. 


	6. Unknown

La empresa les había dado 15 días de descanso por el fin de año, todos habían decidido ir a diferentes lugares mientras que Baekhyun y Kyungsoo habían decidido pasar su última semana libre, juntos en la Isla Jeju.

"¿Quieres ir a la playa Kyung?"- habían pasado los días paseando a ratos, descansando en el hotel la mayoría del tiempo, disfrutaban la tranquilidad que les daba estar alejados de las miradas de la gente.

"Claro"- sonrío y tomó su mano para salir. La playa era privada por lo que no necesitaban preocuparse por esconder su relación.

Estuvieron horas caminando y jugando entre el agua, como los viejos tiempos. Con la ropa totalmente llena de arena y el agua aún deslizándose por su cuerpo, decidieron regresar a la habitación, la temperatura había comenzado a descender y no sería bueno terminar enfermos por algo como eso.

"Me daré una ducha"- Baekhyun sólo asintió. Había comenzado a sentir a Kyungsoo mas distante de lo normal, cuando estaban todos juntos era difícil notarlo pero en las semanas que habían pasado solos la actitud del menor fue fácil de ver. Sus pensamientos al respecto rápidamente fueron borrados al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, no sabía que era pero dolía como el infierno, como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por dentro. No había querido decir nada a Kyungsoo para no arruinar las vacaciones pero tan pronto regresará a Seúl le haría una visita al doctor, el dolor llevaba ya varios días y sinceramente comenzaba a preocuparle.

Pronto el dolor escaló a algo más intenso, la sensación de asfixia trepando por su garganta, llevo sus manos hacia su cuello tratando inútilmente de detener lo que estaba sintiendo. Comenzó a jadear buscando aire desesperadamente, las ganas de vomitar se volvieron casi insoportables.

"¿Baek? Es tu turno"- el ardor desapareció tan pronto oyó la voz de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun respiró rápidamente intentando tranquilizarse.- "Hyung, ¿estás bien?".

"Eh... Sí, bien"- podía respirar normalmente pero el dolor en su pecho aún no había desaparecido del todo. Se levantó apresuradamente de la cama y se encerró en el baño. Comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, se preguntaba qué demonios le estaba pasando, no reconocía los síntomas y eso lo asustaba más.


	7. Lie

"¡Baekhyun! ¿En serio estas bien? Llevas encerrado ahí casi una hora"- los ojos del mayor se cristalizaron ante el dolor que sentía, la molestia había vuelto cuando él ni siquiera había terminado de ducharse y sólo el sonido del agua lo salvaba de que Kyungsoo escuchará sus quejidos y lamentos.

"Es-estoy bien, saldré en un momento"- contestó temblorosamente. De nuevo la voz de Kyungsoo había ayudado a controlar el dolor.

Tomó la primera toalla que encontró y la acomodo para que se mantuviera atada a su cintura.

"Has estado raro cariño"- mencionó el pelinegro desde su posición en la cama, sin levantar la mirada. El corazón de Baekhyun repiqueteo ante el apodo.

"Es sólo que no quiero regresar tan pronto"- suspiró con una tristeza no tan fingida. La mirada de Kyungsoo se posó en él al oír el desánimo en su voz e inmediatamente volvió a su regazo al notar que Baek estaba semidesnudo delante de él. Baekhyun también bajo la mirada, al entrar tan aprisa al baño olvidó tomar su pijama para cambiarse antes de salir.

No es que nunca se hubieran visto en este tipo de situaciones anteriormente, después de todos eran compañeros de grupo pero desde que eran pareja se había vuelto un poco incómodo. Contrario a lo que los demás creerían Baekhyun de hecho nunca había dejado a Kyungsoo pasar más allá de besos y caricias intensas. Para ser sinceros el que no estuviera enamorado de su novio no le impedía estar atraído por su belleza y aunque tenía necesidades, él jamás presionaría a Baekhyun, mucho menos lo engañaría. Pero el estar ambos solos en una habitación de hotel no ayudaba en nada a disminuir la tensión.

"Hmm"- carraspeó el menor.- "Nuestro vuelo sale mañana por la tarde, ¿ya tienes todo listo?"- Baekhyun se limitó a asentir, la necesidad de vomitar jugando en su garganta, no sabía si duraría un día más de esa manera, probablemente tendría que decirle a Kyungsoo que necesitaba un doctor.- "Estás pálido Baek"- su mano colocándose suavemente sobre el hombro de Baekhyun, el otro se estremeció ante el toque.

"Yo... Sí, debe ser que pase mucho tiempo bajo el agua"- contestó nervioso, aunque no tenía claro si era por mentir o por el toque de Kyungsoo.- "Es verdad que no quiero irme, la empresa debería darnos un mes no 15 días, esto es explotación. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho"- se quejó haciendo un puchero. Kyungsoo sonrió ante la faceta infantil de Baekhyun, a veces este era tan inmaduro.

"Sabes que no podemos hacer nada al respecto"- Soo respondió con una mueca.- "Yo también me estaba divirtiendo mucho"- el puchero de Baek se hizo más pronunciado y Kyungsoo no pudo evitar besarlo. Baek correspondió casi inconscientemente, el malestar al fin retrocediendo hasta desvanecerse en la nada.

El beso se fue profundizando hasta el punto en que Baekhyun ya no podía pensar en nada más que sus labios unidos a los de Kyungsoo. Sus manos se enredaron en el liso cabello negro de su novio mientras el brazo de Kyungsoo sujetaba posesivamente la cintura del castaño.

Baekhyun suspiró entre el beso, había algo definitivamente diferente en la manera en que Kyungsoo lo acariciaba en ese momento, mucho más seguro y arriesgado. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y él no tenía claro si seguir o no. La única razón por la que había evitado ese tipo de situaciones entre ellos era porque no estaba cómodo consigo mismo, aún cundo el menor le dijera cuan hermoso era había veces que tan sólo no se sentía suficiente, no con compañeros como Jongin o Sehun, mucho menos con un novio tan perfecto como el suyo.

"Kyungsoo..."- suspiró de nuevo, los labios de Kyungsoo estaban ahora en su cuello y podía sentir poco a poco como sus defensas comenzaban a caer, una a una.

"¿Qué pasa?"- respondió al llamado del mayor con la voz un poco agitada. Los ojos de Baekhyun brillaron inseguros, sin querer contestar la pregunta de Kyungsoo, no quería que supiera la razón por la cual siempre evitaba ese tipo de situaciones. Las manos de Kyungsoo sujetaron cada lado de su torso mientras se alejaba lentamente de él, intentando tranquilizarse aunque sin conseguirlo del todo al observar a un Baekhyun con sólo una toalla cubriéndolo y completamente a su merced, se veía tan tentador e inseguro, lo que era realmente una extraña combinación.

"Kyungsoo, yo..."- no encontró la voz en sí mismo, no tenía más excusas que dar, era la ocasión perfecta y él estaba arruinándolo todo. Kyungsoo sonrió de manera amable, sin necesitar de palabras para poder entender. Conocía perfectamente a su mejor amigo, a su pareja, bastaba con observar sus ojos para descifrar todos los secretos que este escondía.

"Luces tan lindo y deseable"- soltó de improviso, buscando hacerle entender de una vez por todas lo mucho que valía, no solamente en lo físico si no por su persona.- "Soy tan afortunado al tenerte"- los ojos de Baekhyun se cristalizaron al instante, la manera en que lo miraba Kyungsoo no daba lugar a dudas, realmente pensaba de esa manera, en verdad creía que él era hermoso tal y como era. Lo que la mirada de Kyungsoo reflejaba al verlo rayaba en la adoración y entonces así como así, la última barrera en el corazón de Baekhyun cayó.

"Yo también lo soy"- contestó simplemente antes de abrazarlo de nuevo y conectar sus labios casi desesperadamente, no hacía falta respirar ni tampoco pensar, lo único que realmente quería era sentir.

Después de eso todo pareció encajar en su lugar, las manos de Kyungsoo volvieron a atraer su cuerpo buscando hasta el más mínimo contacto. Y Baek no podía entender a donde habían ido su vergüenza y auto control, de un momento a otro su capacidad de razonar se había diluido con los constantes toques de su novio.

Kyungsoo empujó suavemente su cuerpo con una de sus manos mientras la otra se encargaba de deshacer hábilmente el amarre que sostenía la toalla de Baekhyun en su lugar.

"¡Kyung!"- exclamó sorprendido, su novio se había encargado de recostarlo en la cama para después colocarse encima de él al tiempo que lo devoraba con la mirada.

"Te amo"- pronunció antes de robarle el mejor beso que Baek hubiera tenido jamás. Si tan sólo hubiera sido verdad. 


	8. Almost

Kyungsoo admiraba la belleza del hombre debajo de él, queriendo tomar todo del castaño para sí mismo, deseando ser egoísta. Mientras la lasciva mirada que le dedicaba hacía temblar de expectación el cuerpo de Baekhyun, quien se encontraba nervioso pero emocionado.

"Cariño, si quieres detenerte debes decírmelo ahora, si avanzamos más no podré hacerlo"- el menor dudaba que pudiera alejarse aunque fuera un segundo del cuerpo tentadoramente desnudo de su novio pero haría un gran esfuerzo si este quería parar ahí.

"No quiero que te detengas"- susurró Baekhyun.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para acelerar aún más el corazón de Kyungsoo, quien comenzaba a sentir cada vez más cosas por el castaño.

No pudo negar cuán mágica fue esa noche, no después de escuchar los dulces gemidos del mayor, de observar su tersa piel reaccionando ante sus toques atrevidos. No cuando se hundió dentro de Byun Baekhyun y entendió que era adicto al chico debajo de él y todo lo que este le daba. Cada segundo estuvo tintado de gran placer y un sentimiento que era _casi_ amor _._

"Tal vez pueda amarte después de todo"- susurró Kyungsoo a un dormido e ignorante Baekhyun.- "Espera por mi Baekkie, ya estoy casi ahí"- sin embargo, 'casi' nunca era suficiente. 


	9. Bliss

Era 14 de Febrero y Baekhyun no podía ser más feliz de lo que ya era, él y Kyungsoo habían reservado un lugar en uno de los restaurantes más hermosos y elegantes de Seúl, tenían una agenda apretada y aunque tendrían que celebrar su aniversario de 6 meses al mismo tiempo que el día de los enamorados, Baekhyun no podía quejarse, él sólo estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su novio aún cuando todavía faltarán unos cuantos días para completar medio año de relación.

"¿Estás listo Baek?"- la profunda voz de Chanyeol se oyó tras la puerta. "Kyung dijo que esperaría por ti en el auto"- Baekhyun quiso contestar pero un ataque de tos le impidió el siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

"Iré en unos minutos, ya casi... Ya casi termino"- dijo casi sin aliento. Un sencillo 'ok' se escuchó antes de que las pisadas del más alto indicaran que se iba.

"¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?"- después de volver a Seúl, los dolores habían desaparecido y con todo lo que tenía que hacer con el grupo, había olvidado por completo ir al hospital.- "¿Porque hoy?"- soltó a modo de queja, llevaba casi un mes sin molestias y justo el día que por fin tendría un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, tenían que volver.

Pronto las arcadas empezaron a sentirse, pero contrario a lo que esperaba estas no comenzaron en su estómago, sino directamente en su garganta. En un acto reflejo corrió hacia el baño, lo que sea que estuviera provocando su casi asfixia tendría que vomitarlo, estaba a punto de perder el aliento. Con el asco que le provocaba la anticipación de lo que iba a hacer, se inclinó sobre la taza para toser lo que se arremolinaba dentro sí. Cerró sus ojos buscando a toda costa evitar más arcadas, mientras sentía que después de escupir constantemente su respiración volvía a normalizarse. Recargo su espalda en la pared para poder tranquilizarse, estaba asustado pero no podía quebrarse por algo tan insignificante, probablemente era una estúpida infección estomacal y después de tomar unos cuantos medicamentos él estaría mucho mejor.

"¿Pero qué-?"- fuera del sabor desagradable que esperaba, su boca estaba llena de algún sabor dulzón desconocido, lo mismo que el olor que inundaba el pequeño espacio. Buscando entender que estaba pasando, finalmente abrió los ojos y entonces deseo desde lo más profundo de su alma, nunca haberlo hecho.

Hermosos pétalos blancos cubrían el piso, Baekhyun conocía la planta, claro que lo hacía. Eran pétalos de plumeria, la flor favorita de Kyungsoo.

"Así que después de todo... Creo que no necesitaré un diagnóstico"- pronunció al tiempo que múltiples lágrimas caían y hacían su camino por sus pálidas mejillas.

14 de Febrero, vaya día especial. 


	10. Slake

Los días pasaban, Baek no estaba mucho mejor y sus compañeros comenzaban a notarlo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo era más obvio que no sonreía a menudo, su mirada se perdía por horas en la distancia mientras pensaba en quién sabía qué cosas, no hablaba más que cuando era estrictamente necesario y evitaba a toda costa pasar tiempo con ellos, siempre encerrado en su habitación.

Su linda luz se estaba apagando lentamente. 


	11. Frail

"¿Sabes qué pasa con él hyung?"- preguntó preocupado el maknae, Baekhyun estaba cada vez más pálido, más cansado, más enfermo; pero nadie sabía realmente lo que pasaba.

"No, no lo sé Sehun. Baekhyun no quiere decirme nada por más que se lo pregunte"- Kyungsoo estaba desesperado, quería mucho a Baekhyun al igual que los demás miembros pero nada que intentarán parecía funcionar con él, los labios del castaño estaban sellados tanto para su novio como para sus amigos.


	12. Fool

"¿Baek? Baekhyun ¿qué te toma tanto tiempo? Tenemos que salir en menos de 5 minutos y tú sigues encerrado ahí"- el castaño oyó la voz de Jongdae traspasar la puerta, sin embargo no contestó. Ni siquiera era capaz de respirar con la enorme cantidad de pétalos que salían de su boca.

Gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, su pecho dolía, dolía como el demonio. La flor se infiltraba cada vez más en sus pulmones y la sensación era simplemente horrorosa, Baekhyun apenas podía soportarlo. Aún así, nada lo hería más que recordar la razón por la cual estaba tan enfermo.

"Baekhyun, no estoy jugando, tenemos que irnos"- Chen llamo de nuevo. Baekhyun deseo simplemente que el ataque parara de una vez por todas- "¿Baekhyun?"- la voz se oía ahora preocupada, claro, él había estado actuando muy extraño ante sus amigos y ellos comenzaban a sospechar.- "Es suficiente, llamaré a Junmyeon hyung"- los ojos de Baekhyun se ampliaron espantados mientras le ordenaba a su cuerpo detenerse inmediatamente, si su líder abría la puerta antes de que él se deshiciera de la evidencia de su enfermedad, Baekhyun estaría perdido.

Dejo que las arcadas tomaran todo de él, sin el menor esfuerzo por detenerlas y unos segundos después el último pétalo de plumeria salió por fin. Desesperado, comenzó a tomar cada uno de los pétalos blancos que habían caído rebeldemente por el suelo y los arrojó en la taza del baño antes de bajar la cadena.

Se levantó con dificultad, exhausto por haber vomitado tantos pétalos. Se miro al espejo rápidamente buscando algo que lo delatara, sus mejillas y ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y tenía un aspecto desaliñado por decir lo menos. Con sus manos aún temblorosas, abrió el grifo y aventó el agua sobre su rostro y cabello. El resultado no fue el mejor pero suponía que era suficiente por ahora, finalmente colocó sus ahora inseparables lentes oscuros y estaba listo. Ya se encargaría la maquillista de arreglar lo demás.

"¿Baek? ¿Qué está pasando?"- la voz de Suho lo saco de su pequeño mundo. El líder lo miraba preocupado, las llaves de la puerta en mano.- "Llame para asegurarme que estaba bien entrar pero... no contestaste"- explico un poco avergonzado, las llaves tintineando un poco a medida que las movía delante de su rostro.- "¿Estás bien?"- Baekhyun dudo un segundo pensando en una excusa pero después sonrió levemente.

"Sí hyung, es sola una tonta alergia, nada importante"- explicó, dejando a un no muy convencido Junmyeon detrás.-"Tonto. Eso es lo que soy, por creer que era lo suficientemente bueno para que alguien me amara"- susurró roto, antes de salir del dormitorio.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también se encuentra publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad.


End file.
